


lavender

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as it turns out, nino really likes the smell of lavender</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavender

Nino has suspicions about Ohno’s mother. Namely, he suspects that she is trying to set him up with her son.

Having only met her on a handful of occasions, most of which were somewhat awkward and brief, he can’t really say that she’s directly said or done anything to indicate this, but there have been hints. Like the way, the very first time they met, she very sweetly told him to _please take care of Satoshi_. And then winked.

Her other hints were more subtle. Sending Ohno in to work with a box full of milk buns—Nino’s favorite—or calling Ohno to ask him if he could meet her at such-and-such a shopping arcade, which was right on the way to Nino’s house and so they could ride the train together and wouldn’t that be nice. And then there were the things she bought for Ohno.

For example: while most mothers will insist on dressing their children in clothes at least three sizes too big (“You’ll grow into it!”), Ohno’s mother always has a tendency to buy her son clothes that are uncannily well-fitted. Given his preoccupation with Ohno’s ass, Nino noticed this right away.

There’s also the cologne. Nino is fairly certain that Ohno’s mother buys her son cologne as well as clothes, because imagining Ohno standing around deliberating over different colognes is like trying to imagine Aiba standing around deliberating over different health insurance policies—nearly impossible. And if you ask Ohno what he’s wearing, he just shrugs noncommittally and makes a guess at a brand name.

But it is an effective ploy. Perhaps too effective, because the latest scent Ohno has been wearing is just the right balance of soft and sharp, spice and an undertone of pure sex. When Nino stands too close, he is hard pressed not to shove the older man up against the wall right then and there. As a result, he starts staying as far away as possible to avoid temptation.

Nino imagines Ohno going home after a long day of shooting and rehearsals. He imagines Ohno’s mother setting dinner out on the kitchen table and asking, in a carefully off-handed manner, how his friends are doing, how Kazunari-kun is doing.

“Fine, I guess,” Ohno will say through a mouthful of rice. “Didn’t really talk to him today. He’s kind of distant, recently.”

And Ohno’s mother will make a concerned humming noise in her throat, but no other comment. When her son is not looking, her eyes will narrow critically, thoughtfully, while she comes up with a new plan.

***

“It’s lavender,” Ohno explains, sounding painfully embarrassed. “The whole damn house smells like this—she says it’s to keep the flies out.”

Nino is highly skeptical, but doesn’t complain because, as it turns out, he _really_ likes the smell of lavender.

It’s not the same heart-rate-increasing kind of a smell as cologne, though. No, this is a softer scent, something subtler that pulls him in before he’s even realized what’s happening. It’s in Ohno’s clothes, his hair, his skin, in places Nino had never thought had a smell before—between fingers, the soft inside of Ohno’s elbow, all up and down his spine. Nino doesn’t really have any specific memories associated with lavender, as far as he knows, but it seems familiar. It smells like a cool sunny day, like warm laundry, like sleep. Like comfort.

And so he clings to Ohno so much that he starts getting told off by managers, and Jun is constantly making retching noises into his hand. Nino tries to behave, but he’ll get distracted, catch the soft flowery scent drifting past like a memory from a dream, and before he knows it, he’s draped across Ohno’s back or curled into his side, just breathing him in.

Oddly, this more than any previous public displays of affection on Nino’s part, seems to make Ohno rather twitchy. Not at first, but after a few moments he’ll seem to suddenly notice Nino’s presence and tense up. Eventually he’ll shrug or shift a bit until Nino moves. Nino knows this is an indicator that he’s toeing the line dangerously, that he should stop, but somehow he just can’t.

Really, a very clever ploy.

***

One day after filming for a video, all five members of Arashi are miraculously free for the night. Nino’s house is closest and, feeling suddenly generous, he invites them all over. Getting them through the front door, however, is about as far as his generosity stretches. 

Aiba is sent out again almost immediately to find food (Nino’s fridge is bare but for a very old bottle of ketchup), Jun is bullied into preparing what Aiba brings back, and Sho starts straightening up Nino’s living room without even being asked (he can’t seem to help himself). Nino indulgently lets Ohno laze about on the sofa and uses the older man as a pillow while he supervises the rest of the activity in the apartment. It’s not long before Jun tells him to just _shut up_ , and Nino happily reverts to video games.

Jun makes pasta (shocking), and they all sit on the living room floor to eat it, using Nino’s coffee table as an impromptu dining table. The food is, of course, delicious, and Nino even goes as far as to say so to soothe Jun’s pride. Nino even does the dishes. That is to say, he puts all the dishes in the sink and then covers them with soapy water. While everyone is busy playing Mario Kart, he notices Sho sneak off into the kitchen and suspects that all the dirty plates will be sparkling in the drying rack the next time he takes a look.

But they all have work again tomorrow, and one by one people start to leave. Sho stands up to leave first, is pulled back down by Aiba once, then twice, but on the third try he makes it to the door and into his shoes, insisting that he wants to get six hours of sleep at least one day this week, thank you very much. Aiba leaves soon after, dashing out the door to catch the last train. Jun is next, and smirks in a far too knowing manner at Nino as he says his goodbyes. 

“Don’t let him keep you up all night, Leader,” he sing-songs on his way out the door. Nino makes a rude face at him.

Ohno nods distractedly—he’s switched off the PlayStation and turned on a fishing program.

Not one to waste a golden opportunity, Nino cuddles up to Ohno immediately. The older man hardly seems to notice, but Nino is used to this. 

This late in the day, the scent of lavender has faded significantly, and Nino busies himself chasing it down—across the soft cotton of Ohno’s t-shirt sleeve, over to the place where fabric gives way to skin, in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Ohno seems completely oblivious, or at least Nino tells himself so, and carries on as if there is absolutely nothing wrong with nosing kittenishly against his friend.

Nino has just found it, a patch of lavender, in the spot right behind Ohno’s ear. He breathes in deeply, and exhales slow. And then it happens.

As Nino breathes out, Ohno gives a kind of minor convulsion. Nino feels it where he is pressed against the other man, and sees the muscles in Ohno’s throat tense and jump, making his adam’s apple bob up and down. Suddenly, Ohno is reaching up, sliding his hand over the back of Nino’s neck and fisting his fingers in the younger man’s hair, pulling slightly.

“Nino, please,” he says, and his voice is part whisper and part gasp.

Nino freezes, suddenly alert and aware—of the way Ohno’s breathing has sped up, the way his pulse is jumping in his throat, how he has his eyes screwed shut and his lips just slightly parted. Ohno’s hand, still caught in Nino’s hair, seems to be trembling with a kind of uncertain tension. Is he pulling him away or keeping him where he is? Ohno’s head is tilted away just a little, and as Nino stares at the exposed skin of Ohno’s neck, a whole world of possibilities opens up to him.

Nino licks his lips and swallows, and this close he thinks Ohno must be able to hear it. The other man gives another little shudder.

“Please what?” he asks, breathy and low, letting his lips graze the shell of Ohno’s ear when he speaks. He feels a giddy swoop of pleasure when Ohno lets out a sharp puff of air with the tiniest whimper at the end.

“Please st…stop,” Ohno manages, but it sounds more like a question than a statement.

Nino’s hands had been wrapped loosely around Ohno’s arm, but now he moves one to lay it flat against Ohno’s collar bone, then starts to drag his palm down slowly.

“Oh? Seems like you’re enjoying it, though.”

And here’s where Nino knows he’s going to cross the line, he’s going to make Ohno angry and the other man will probably storm out and stop speaking to him for days, but he’s so caught up, he does it anyway. Carefully, he takes the soft skin of Ohno’s earlobe in his teeth and bites down gently.

The noise Ohno makes then is unmistakably a moan. And, Nino decides, an open invitation.

He moves his lips to Ohno’s neck, nipping his way down the column of throat then coming back up with kisses and little flickers of tongue. Ohno is practically writhing under Nino’s ministrations, and when Nino presses a kiss to the corner of Ohno’s jaw, Ohno turns his head until it is his mouth—open and panting—under Nino’s lips, and any vestiges of restraint Nino may have been feeling disappear.

He opens his mouth wide against Ohno’s, and there is no resistance. The other man lets him explore to his heart’s content, groaning and humming his pleasure in the meantime. One of Nino’s hands is under Ohno’s shirt now, tracing muscles and ribs and eliciting more trembling. After years of fairly innocent play, this is too much, this is everything all at once, and Nino is pretty sure his brain has stopped functioning.

When he regains some semblance of cognitive ability, he realizes Ohno is on his back on the couch. Nino is poised over him on hands and knees, still ravishing his mouth, which is bruised red and swollen. _Too fast_ , Nino tells himself, and tries to pull away, but this is made difficult by Ohno repeatedly pulling him back down.

“Wait—mmh—wait, Oh-chan— _stop_ for a second—” He has to grip Ohno by the shoulder and push him down forcibly before he can get out a proper sentence. “Oh-chan, what are we doing?”

“Talk later,” Ohno begs, and Nino is both worried and _very_ turned on by how wanton he has become.

“But—mmf, stop that—are you going to regret this later?”

“Nino, please,” Ohno says again, tangling his fingers in the front of Nino’s shirt. It is possibly the hardest thing Nino has ever done not to give in to that request.

“Do you want this?”

Ohno stares at him for the space of a few heartbeats. And then, with an impatient pout, he moves his hands to Nino’s waist and pulls the younger man down on top of him.

Nino squeaks out a curse and buries his face in Ohno’s shoulder. He has to fight not to rock his hips, because Ohno is _hard_ against him, and as worked up as Nino already is, it won’t take much to send him over the edge.

“What do _you_ think?” Ohno murmurs in reply to his question. When Nino lifts his head again, there is a definite smirk on Ohno’s face. Nino kisses it away fiercely, pulling hard on Ohno’s lower lip in an effort to reassert some control over the situation.

“No regrets?” he whispers against Ohno’s mouth. The other man shakes his head emphatically, wrapping one leg around Nino’s and rolling his hips. It is a practiced motion, and Nino can’t help responding in kind.

But they are both so far gone, it is only a matter of minutes. Nino manages to get Ohno’s shirt off, and Ohno does likewise, at which point Nino is reminded of Ohno’s nipple fixation. The combination of this, the very sexy noises Ohno is making, and the other man’s insistent grinding are too much for Nino in his current state. He collapses, muffling a cry in Ohno’s neck as he rides out his climax. This is apparently enough for Ohno, who comes soon after, wrapping Nino in a crushing embrace.

They are still and quiet for a little while, catching their breath, until Nino finally breaks the silence.

“Oh-chan,” he says into Ohno’s collarbone, because he finds the idea of looking Ohno in the face right now close to impossible. “That was…kind of…”

“I’m sorry,” Ohno interrupts softly. He’s running a hand lightly over Nino’s back as he speaks. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have—well, anyway, I’m sorry if I messed things up.”

Nino does raise his head now, curious and confused. “I was just going to say ‘kind of sudden’, but what are _you_ talking about?”

Ohno looks away, uncomfortable. “Well, I mean, I kind of took advantage of you—”

“You? Took advantage of me?”

Ohno nods, brows furrowing.

“I kind of saw it the other way around, myself,” Nino says, crossing his arms over Ohno’s chest and resting his chin on his wrists. “How exactly was anything that just happened _you_ taking advantage of _me_?”

“Because,” Ohno mumbles, twisting his lips in embarrassment, “because I really like you, so I just sort of…let it happen.”

Nino raises an eyebrow and uses his driest, most sarcastic tone. “Oh, well then, yes. Because, you know, I was just doing it for shits and giggles. Idiot,” he grins, giving Ohno a light smack on the forehead. “I like you, too. Why the hell else would I molest you so thoroughly?”

“You molest everybody,” Ohno points out, pouting a little.

“Not like _that_ , I don’t.”

“I guess not…”

Nino watches Ohno with a bemused smirk for a moment. Then, planting a very businesslike kiss on Ohno’s forehead, he clambers to his feet.

“Well, now that _that’s_ settled, I think a change of clothes is in order.” He offers Ohno a hand up, which the other man takes with a hesitant smile.

“So…nothing’s messed up?”

“No, Oh-chan,” Nino says reassuringly. “Everything’s just about perfect.”

Ohno smiles then, and lets Nino lead him away to find something less sticky to wear. As he rifles through his clean clothes, Nino makes a mental note:

_Write a thank you letter to Ohno’s mother._

***

_Dear Mrs. Ohno,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted you to know that I enjoyed the lavender very much. Please accept these citronella candles as a show of my thanks (I hear they are also very good for keeping off flies)._

_I’m taking good care of Satoshi, like I promised._

_Best wishes,_

_Ninomiya Kazunari_

**Author's Note:**

> i would be lying if i said i purposefully wrote this in honor of nino's birthday, but i'll just throw it out there as an offering to the gods that blessed us with the existence of ninomiya kazunari, and thereby the existence of ohmiya ♥


End file.
